minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ender Deception
Book one of the Steve and Herobrine series BY SuperEnder Prologue No herobrine.png|Herobrine may exist, but with niceness in him. 20000 thousand years before current day Minecraftia A Desert Biome The Ender Tower A Village The Endermen stood on the balcony of the tower, watching two falling forms plunge toward a Desert Biome. One of the Endermen said “For too long we have suffered because of the players. We need to fight back. I have a plan. A plan that may take thousands of years, but will completely eradicate anything in our way. I shall call it The Ender Deception. And all this can happen if we get rid of the dragon and crown me The Ender King!” The other Endermen shouted their assent. Meanwhile in a Desert Biome there was a Creeper. This Creeper was not like other Creepers. This Creeper was honest, wise and brave. This Creeper’s name was Zonabos. He defended villages and their native inhabitants, the Villagers. He destroyed Zombies, Skeletons and other Creepers that assaulted villages and their Villagers. He couldn’t be destroyed by his own explosions also because of the gift of the Villager Priest. On that particular day he was walking around the Village when he heard the Endermen talking. He started running toward the Village. The Villager Priest heard him running and yelled “ Were there Griefers anywhere?” Zonabos said “No, but the Endermen are going to destroy all Players and Villagers, even though we are no threat to them. They are using some kind of plan. One of them has just been crowned Ender King and they are exiling the Ender Dragon.” The Villager Priest said “That is grave news, my friend Zonabos. We must defend our positions.” “They are Endermen!” Said Zonabos. They may just teleport past our positions. And besides, none of us can wield a weapon.” “We could ask the Humans to defend our positions.” “But none of them in this Biome know how to properly defeat an Enderman!” Cried Zonabos. “Maybe the Zombies and Skeletons and Creepers can help us. After all they hate the Endermen as much as we Villagers and Players do. And haven’t you heard the expression the enemy of my enemy is my friend.” “ But don’t they attack us every full moon and kill dozens? Aren’t they our sworn enemy?” Zonabos cried. “Desperate times allow for desperate measures.” Said the Villager Priest. “I think that’s the QPO talking.” Said Zonabos. “No it’s not.” Said the Villager Priest. “The Endermen are here!” Yelled a nearby Villager. “It’s too late.” Said Zonabos. “Get to the Minecart Of Animation so you can save the people in the Future! “ Said the Villager Priest. “But what about you!” Yelled Zonabos. “I’m going to get my people out of the way. “Said the Villager Priest. “After all, the life of one is less than the lives of many.” “But what about me? There is a chance I could never awaken. No one could awaken me.” Said Zonabos. “We will have to take that chance.” Said the Villager Priest. Suddenly a loud poof not far away startled Zonabos. He starts to run. He sees the building where the Minecart Of Animation is housed. He opens the door by pushing it using his front. He climbs down a long ladder leading down a long tunnel. After what seems like an eternity, he hit bottom and sees the dim light of a torch holding back the darkness. After his eyes adjusted, he looked behind him. He saw two purple spots of light and started running. Down the long corridor he saw a Minecart. He ran toward it. The Enderman behind him yelled in Enderspeak “Come back you Creeper!” And teleported after him but Zonabos was faster and he jumped in the Minecart. The Minecart started moving faster and faster. The last thing Zonabos saw was the annoyed expression on the Enderman’s face. Then everything turned black. Chapter 1 Present day Minecraftia Spawn Forest Near Minecart Station Two The first thing Steve felt was floating in an endless sky with only the sun above him. Then he collapsed to the ground. He looked around in wonder and amazement. The first thing he did was move. To him it felt natural. He saw another form walking around and said “Hi my name is Steve. I think.” The form said “Well, I’m Herobrine. I think.” He looked at Herobrine and saw that he looked exactly like Steve except with white eyes. Herobrine said “What should we do?” Steve said “Well, it's not enjoyable just walking around. There must be something more for us to do.” “I agree.” Said Herobrine. In frustration Steve punched the ground hard. With his surprise a crack appeared. “Wow. Do it again.” Steve punched the ground and another crack appeared. He started punching repeatedly until the block appeared in his hand. He looked around. To his surprise he saw a number of boxes. He put the dirt in one. It disappeared but he could still feel it in him. He concentrated on a certain pattern of four boxes pointed at a fifth box. He realized that he could use the brown block in it. He wanted to get rid of the dirt. The dirt spat out on the ground. But instead of a block it was an icon of a block floating on the ground. He yelled to Herobrine “Collect the brown block that I think is called Wood.” He started punching the wood. It took longer than the dirt but it appeared in his hand. He put it in one of the boxes in the grids. He understood that his hands were called Hotbars, four of the boxes were called Armor Slots, twenty seven boxes were called his Inventory and the five boxes he was looking at were called Crafting. He put the wood in his Crafting boxes and to his surprise four of an new type he saw. Proud of what he did, he looked up. Herobrine was placing the new type of wood,(he understood it was called Wooden Planks,) into a giant box like shape. Steve said “What are you doing?” “Sheltering us from those things. When one touched me my life went down and I understood that if my life goes down I die. I hit it several time and it left some sort of poisonous meat called rotten flesh. I know because I ate it and my life started going down.” Herobrine said. Steve said “Why don’t we go and kill them.” Herobrine said. “With their numbers that would be a death wish. I noticed they weren’t here in the morning so next morning they should be gone.” “But we have no idea when next morning will be! It could be in second or it could be in years.” As they were talking the sun began to rise and the things (Steve understood they were called Zombies) started burning up. Then Steve realized something. He said “Herobrine, get four wooden planks and cover the crafting boxes with them. Herobrine obeyed and said. “Hey! I got a new block with more Crafting!” Herobrine put it down. Steve opened it and said “Wow. This crafting Table is awesome!” Steve put two wooden planks in the Crafting Tables 3x3 boxes. They turned into four sticks. Steve suddenly realized something. He put three planks and two sticks in a formation that looked like this, p p p s s He got in the tenth box a wooden pickaxe. He tried another combination with two planks and one stick and got a wooden sword. He was overjoyed. It was time to show the Zombies who's boss. He saw that the sun was setting. Then the Zombies appeared. He swung his sword at the first one, it flashed red and stumbled back. He hit it again and again. It started flashing red more. Then it fell over, leaving him several glowing balls that floated toward him. Than he saw something that looked like a animated skeleton. He was totally unprepared for what happened next. The Skeleton Skeleton template2.png launched a barbed sharp arrow at him. It slammed into his arm and pierced flesh and bone. He saw that two hearts were gone, he realized that each heart was 2HP. He ran and hit the Skeleton with his wooden sword. It launched another arrow at him but he ducked. He swung his wooden sword in a wild uppercut which cleaved the Skeleton through. But his wooden sword cracked when he swung and disappeared in a shower of splinters. The Skeleton disappeared, leaving a bone and a arrow floating. He picked up the arrow and thought “Maybe Herobrine will be interested in the bone.” He picked up the bone and walked back to the shelter. Herobrine looked at the bone and said, “This bone appears to have a form which allows for speed-ed crop growth. Speaking of crop growth, why don’t we try and build a farm!” “But we don’t know how to get crops.” Said Steve. I figured out by testing we will have to make a hoe in order to farm and collect seeds by breaking tall grass.” Said Herobrine. “How about you build the hoe and I collect the seeds.” Said Steve. “Sure!” Said Herobrine. Steve walked outside. There was so much tall grass that it didn’t take long before Steve’s inventory had nine seeds. He walked back to the shelter. When Herobrine saw him Herobrine said. “Are you ready Steve?” Steve said “Yes!” And Herobrine swung the curved blade of the hoe at the ground. Steve planted seeds every time Herobrine did this so that in a minute there were nine growing crops on the ground. Steve said. “Stand by to bone meal three of the crops!” Herobrine placed one bonemeal on three crops so that they immediately grew taller. Chapter 2 Several days later Steve and Herobrine finished mining in the ravine and were walking back to their house. Suddenly they saw a unnatural cave in the ground. They knew it was unnatural because of the chiseled sandstone and glowstone in the walls. Herobrine voted to get closer. "Why would it hurt?" he said. "Due to the light on the walls there is almost no chance that any mobs will spawn." Steve agreed with him and started walking through the cave. When they got in the cave they noticed a ladder going down. They started climbing. When they got to the bottom they couldn't believe their eyes. Steve gasped and said "Oh my gosh!" and Herobrine said "This is completely ridiculous!" A constantly spinning minecart was in the center, spinning faster then their eyes can process. A lever lay in the corner, it being pointed up.Herobrine pulled the lever down even though Steve yelled "Wait, we don't know what that thing does! Suddenly the minecart stopped spinning and a creeper came out. TBA Category:Ender Category:Steve Variations Category:Herobrine Variations Category:Herobrine realted fanfictions